OS: Les joies du quotidien
by allylicity
Summary: 04X01 : et si Oliver et Felicity cachaient quelque chose lorsque Théa et Laurel viennent leur demander de l'aide ? (Olicity)


**OS : Les joies du quotidien… (Arrow Fanfic)**

 **04X01 : et si Oliver et Felicity cachaient quelque chose lorsque Théa et Laurel viennent leur demander de l'aide ? (Olicity)**

 **Chers lecteurs, un autre OS à vous faire partager.**

 **Juste un message pour les guest qui laissent des messages désagréables sans s'authentifier: soit vous allez jusqu'au bout et vous vous authentifier, soit vous ne mettez rien. C'est vraiment mesquin et inutile. Et pour ceux qui disent que je plagis leur histoire: certe on peut sans le faire exprès de faire quelque chose d'assez similaires. Je contacte l'auteur pour l'informer en cas de doutes car je suis civilisée. Pas la peine de devenir aggressif. L'univers de Arrow appartient à tout le monde. Entre auteur il faut se soutenir. C'est une passion pas une compétition.**

 **Sinon j'espère que cet OS plaira. En tout cas je vous la publie avec autant de plaisir depuis deux ans. J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience. Ma fanfic "un mal pour un bien" sera bientôt en ligne.**

 **Bonne journée et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Felicity et Oliver profitaient d'un moment calme pour dîner lorsqu'au moment du dessert, on sonna à la porte.

Oliver terminait d'ajouter une touche au dessert quand il vit dans le salon…

 _« Théa, Laurel ? Que faites-vous là ?_

 _\- On a besoin que tu reviennes à Star City. »_

Heureusement, la visite avait été de courte durée et le couple discutait sur le canapé. Felicity souffla et prit la main d'Oliver :

« _Je crois que tu devrais y aller._

 _\- Felicity, je ne veux pas y retourner. John et les autres ont repris le flambeau…_

 _\- Apparemment la situation les dépasse et je ne veux pas que tu aies de regrets._

 _\- Mon cœur, et…_

 _\- Je resterais ici et puis tu seras vite revenu. »_

Oliver embrassa l'informaticienne et la serra contre lui en souriant. Il était heureux de voir que la vie lui offrait une femme aussi magnifique, brillante et compatissante.

Presque deux ans s'étaient écoulés et le couple vivait une vie sereine à Ivy Town. L'archer savourait ce bonheur mais c'est vrai que Star City lui manquait de même que ses amis et sa sœur.

* * *

John n'était pas très content du retour d'Oliver et le faisait savoir. Layla essayait de le persuader de lui lâcher la bride. L'ancien soldat nota cependant que le jeune homme semblait plus serein, changé, surement par son échappée avec Felicity.

Il regardait Oliver établir un plan d'attaque, ce dernier s'arrêta :

 _« Désolé ce sont les vieilles habitudes._

 _\- J'étais sûr que tu reviendrais et que tu dirigerais de nouveau, tu aimes le pouvoir…_

 _\- John, non ce n'est pas…_

 _\- Ne me la fait pas à l'envers "!_ répliqua John d'un air assez méprisant.

Oliver se tut, préférant ne pas en rajouter et attendre que son ami se calme. Il savait qu'il avait perdu sa confiance et son respect, mais il ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

Les autres voyant l'ambiance commencèrent à aller s'équiper avant de partir en patrouille. John ignorait complétement l'archer.

Oliver eut l'œil attiré par quelque chose dans une vitrine en verre : son costume. Il resta là à le contempler. Bien sûr cette vie lui manquait mais ce n'était rien comparé au bonheur qu'il vivait maintenant.

Il se souvenait de sa demande en mariage à Felicity à Positano, leur dernière destination où ils décidèrent de se marier avant de s'installer à Ivy Town. Le mariage avait été simple, cela leur convenait. Puis quelques mois plus tard, sa femme lui déposa avec un grand sourire une petite boite sur la table du petit déjeuner : elle contenait une paire de converses pour bébé. Oliver n'avait jamais ressenti à la fois un tel bonheur et une peur. Serait-il un bon père ? Pendant les 9 mois qui suivirent, il avait lu tous les bouquins sur le sujet sous l'œil rieur de sa femme. Et enfin, Lily était arrivée. Quand il l'a pris dans ses bras et qu'elle ouvrit ses petits yeux vers lui, un sentiment de paix le transcenda.

Voir ce costume lui rappelait ce qu'il vivait maintenant et ne voudrait reprendre du service permanent pour rien au monde. Le jeune homme reçut un appel de Felicity, il voulut décrocher mais John l'appela pour se mettre en route.

* * *

Une fois revenu de mission, l'archer comprit pourquoi on l'avait rappelé. : la ville était au plus mal et un cinglé du nom de Damien Darhk y tirer les ficelles. Cela le rendait triste, comme si tout ce qu'il avait entrepris ici partait en fumée. C'est donc d'un air maussade qu'il regagna le repère où se trouvait…

 _« Felicity ?!_ dit John, surpris mais heureux de voir son amie.

Oliver quant à lui, était d'un blanc malgré le regard rassurant de sa femme. Il lui demanda :

 _\- Que fais-tu là ?_

 _\- Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone et j'ai paniqué._

L'équipe fut ravie de voir la belle blonde et Théa remarqua un détail qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué à Ivy Town, Laurel le remarqua aussi.

 _\- Vous vous êtes fiancés ?!_ demanda Théa surprise mais enthousiaste.

 _\- Euh… en fait nous sommes mariés,_ annonça Oliver en allant enlacer sa femme.

Tout le monde étaient stupéfaits et c'était sans compter des pleurs qui se firent entendre.

 _\- Tu as amené Lily ?!_ demanda Oliver assez consterné que sa femme emmène le bébé au repère.

 _\- Les voisins étaient sortis et je m'inquiétais vraiment._

 _\- Lily ?!_ demanda John de plus en plus étonné.

Felicity alla dans un coin de la pièce où personne n'avait remarqué une poussette. La jeune femme prit le bébé dans ses bras et revint vers l'équipe plus que médusée…Oliver embrassant la petite :

 _\- Voici Lily, notre fille,_ dit-il fièrement.

 _\- Oh wow !_ répondit John totalement largué.

 _\- Génial un mariage et un bébé ?_ _Vous attendiez quoi pour me le dire ?!_ Demanda une Théa en colère. _On est de la même famille je vous signale !_

 _\- On voulait vous le dire à tous mais on voulait garder la surprise un peu plus longtemps…mais bon ma femme non^^_

 _\- Oh ça va la prochaine fois réponds à ton foutu téléphone !_

La dispute du couple fit éclater de rire Laurel et John.

 _\- Certaines choses ne changent pas,_ répliqua Laurel avec un petit rire avant d'aller serrer ses amis dans ses bras. _Félicitations à vous ! »_

Tout le monde félicita le couple y compris John. Même s'il ne pardonnait toujours pas à Oliver d'avoir enlevé sa femme, il devait admettre qu'il était heureux pour ses amis. Ils étaient tellement faits l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent et Oliver et Felicity purent découvrir l'étendue des dégâts causée par Damien Darhk. Une décision devait être prise.

Le couple logeait dans une maison qu'ils avaient loué le temps de leur séjour. Felicity venait de mettre la petite au lit quand elle vint s'assoir dans le canapé près de son mari qui l'attendait avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. Felicity appréciait ce geste. Oliver était un mari tellement adorable et prévenant.

Pour elle, le passé de son mari ne se voyait plus dans ses yeux et ce qui importait était son bonheur. Mais ce soir, Oliver semblait ailleurs. La jeune femme se blottit contre lui :

« _Ça va chéri ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est juste que Damien Darhk a l'air très influent et je m'inquiète pour Star City._

 _\- Et…_ commençait à s'inquiéter l'informaticienne.

 _\- Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas réfléchir à revenir ici…_

 _\- Oliver, on en avait parler._

 _\- Je sais mais je sens que cet homme va faire des dégâts ici…_

 _\- L'équipe peut s'en occuper !_ répliqua Felicity révoltée par les paroles de son mari _._

Felicity se releva et dit les mains sur les hanches :

 _\- On en a bavé pour en arriver là et tu veux risquer de tout balayer ?! Excuse-moi Oliver mais aujourd'hui avec Lily, je n'ai pas envie de revenir et de risquer de nouveau nos vies._

 _\- Fel… »_

Inutile de continuer plus loin, la belle blonde avait claqué la porte de la chambre. Oliver comprenait les craintes de sa femme, mais il voulait aider cette ville. Après tout, sa famille avait construit un empire ici et ses souvenirs perduraient.

Mais d'un autre côté, le jeune homme s'était fait à sa nouvelle vie et goûtait au bonheur de ne pas être poursuivit ni de traquer des fous dangereux. Sa femme et Lily lui apportaient tant de joie…

* * *

Après quelques jours de tensions de toute part, Oliver était en train de rentrer au repère après avoir fait une planque concernant un business de Darhk lorsqu'il vit sur son téléphone trois appels manqués de Felicity.

' _ **Oliver s'il te plait décroche ! Lily a beaucoup de fièvre, elle ne descend pas ! Je vais l'emmener aux urgences pédiatriques. Rappelle-moi s'il te plait !'**_

Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour et il fonça à vive allure sur sa moto aux urgences. Il était mort d'inquiétude. Lorsqu'il vit Felicity dans la salle d'attente, son cœur se brisa : sa femme pleurait à chaude larme, seule. Il alla vite la serrer dans ses bras. La jeune femme lui dit tout en continuant de pleurer :

 _« Sa fièvre ne baissait pas pourtant j'ai tout fait. J'ai vite roulé à l'hôpital et elle s'est mise à convulser sur le brancard, c'était atroce Oliver ! Et si on la perdait ?_

 _\- Chut chut chut, on ne va pas la perdre notre princesse, ok mon cœur ? Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seule._

L'attente était insupportable. Théa, John et le reste de l'équipe étaient venus soutenir le couple inquiet. Le médecin apparut enfin :

 _\- Votre fille est hors de danger, nous lui prodiguons les soins nécessaires. Un mauvais virus traine en ce moment. Cependant nous allons la garder un ou deux jours sous observation pour être sûr que tout va bien._

Felicity et Oliver soufflèrent. Ils s'étreignirent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

 _\- Peut-on la voir ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, suivez-moi._

La petite fille était endormie dans un lit à barreaux. Un moniteur et des fils pendaient de partout. Les parents lui carrément la main et Felicity pleura incontrôlablement, lâchant tout le stress et la fatigue de l'attente. Oliver s'approcha de sa femme pour la consoler.

 _Notre puce va bien mon cœur. Elle va vite se remettre._

 _\- Je sais mais j'ai eu tellement peur…"_

Le jeune homme pris sa femme dans ses bras. Après quelques instants, femme et bébé dormaient. Oliver, en bon protecteur, veillait sur sa famille.

* * *

(Deux semaines plus tard)

Oliver faisait son jogging et passa à la boulangerie pour préparer à sa femme un petit déjeuner au lit. Lily dormait encore à poing fermé dans son berceau blanc.

Lorsqu'il rentra après avoir saluer ses voisins, le jeune homme prépara le plateau tout en regardant les infos. Damien Darhk continuait de semer la terreur mais Oliver ne voulait pas revenir sur son choix de rester à Ivy Town.

Avant de partir de Star City, l'archer avait contacté Nyssa pour donner un coup de main à sa sœur et l'équipe s'ils en avaient besoin. L'idée d'un projet dans cette ville s'était envolée lorsqu'il avait contemplé sa femme et sa fille à l'hôpital. Rien n'était plus important que ses deux amours.

Il prit le plateau et entra dans la chambre. Felicity dormait encore profondément, nue, sur le ventre, ses fesses à peine dévoilées sous le drap blanc cassé. Un coup d'œil sur le baby phone et Lily dormait encore.

Oliver souriait. Pour rien au monde il ne casserait la routine qui s'installer. Les joies du quotidien le comblaient amplement.


End file.
